With the increasing availability and diversity of software that can be used to instantly publish information, data sharing has been revolutionized by allowing an increasingly diverse set of users to share increasingly diverse types of data at accelerated speeds, frequencies, and to expanding audiences. Thus, many users who create, generate, share, and/or publish data may or may not be well versed in design concepts that can be used to present data in a meaningful format for viewers. If these users take time to improve design characteristics of the presented data, the utility of the data may diminish due to subsequent data publication by that user or other users.
To meet these time-related challenges, some users may publish data in a simple document and/or may load the data into a presentation, video, or other output. Because the format chosen to present data may or may not be ideal, these presentations may lack enough information to be useful and/or may include too much information to be easily consumed by viewers. Thus, the challenges posed to users due to the increasing volume and frequency of data publication may affect the usefulness of the shared or otherwise published information.
While templates can be used to publish data, these templates may be standard to a particular software package and may or may not be well suited to a particular type of data published by a user. Additionally, users may want to distinguish their published data from other users by making their publication appear unique, thereby attracting and keeping a viewer's attention and/or giving the impression that the user generated the document himself or herself.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.